ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatrix E.V.O.
Ultimatrix E.V.O. is the second episode of Ben 10: The Nanite Infection. Plot 'Gwen E.V.O.' "He's gonna infect us all!" The screaming man said. "He's gonna turn us into freaks!" This quite freaked out the crowd in the park, making them all run away from Ben. "So, I think you're even more infamous." Kevin said, kicking a pebble in front of him. "Uh huh." Ben said, he turned round and saw a giant flower eating people. "I guess we have to save those guys." "Yeah, what are you guys waiting for?" Gwen asked. They ran toward the Flower E.V.O. as Gwen threw mana at it, Kevin absorbed a rock, and Ben transformed into Swampfire. "DIE!" Kevin yelled and pulled the insides of the flower out, it quickly shriveled away and died. "That was quick." "Yes it was." Swampfire agreed. "Hey! Where's Gwen?" "Over th-" Kevin was startled, Gwen was now a giant purple tiger, it had no nose, but that didn't matter because it was humungous. "Time to fight tiger with tiger" Swampfire touched his dial. "Nyan Rath! Ny-whut the heck???? Nyan?" Rath was now pixel-fied, he had a poptart body, and he had just farted a rainbow. "What the heck stupid Ultimatrix?" Nyan Rath yelled. "I hope this isn't a nyanwire alien, because if it is, then I will eat myself along with you! Now nyan me back!" Nyan rath tried to reach the Ultimatrix dial but he couldn't with his tiny paws. "I will so nyan you Ultimatrix!" Nyan Rath yelled while starting to bite his body (he attempted I mean, his head couldn't reach his torso). "Uh, Ben?" Kevin muttered. "Yeah! Kevin you want a piece of me? Well you nyan't have it! I hate this nyansformation!" Nyan Rath shouted. "No!" Kevin said. "Watch out!" Gwen leaped on Nyan Rath and bit into him, Nyan Rath was shocked by the and started flying up in the air. "Stupid Gwen!" Nyan Rath yelled. "Get off me! This is my poptart! Stop! Well I must have an extra power!" Rath farted a rainbow, it smelled of flowers but made Gwen faint, she fell through the clouds and onto... Kevin. Rath flew down and jumped on it repeatedly. "Yeah!" Nyan Rath yelled. "No one! I mean no one! Messes with the Nyanster! Woot woot!" "Stop... jumping... Ben..." Kevin said but was muffled, so Ben couldn't hear him. Having the Time of his Four-Armed Life Ben was eating a giant poptart when Kevin came out of his hospital room. "Don't jump on me ever again." Kevin glared. "Where'd you get that poptart?" "Got it free with...mhmph... Nyan Rath." Ben muffled. "Lucky..." A doctor entered a room, glaring at Ben. "I'm afraid-" The doctor said. "Of what?" Kevin asked. "Let me finish!" The doctor yelled. "That someone turned your friend into an E.V.O." Looking at Ben. "You mean you?" Ben asked. "No-" The doctor tried to say, but was cut off. "Mr. Smoothie? I know they put something in their drinks." Kevin asked. "NO!!!!" The doctor screamed. "IDIOTS! IT WAS BEN TENNYSON! YOU!" "Oh" They both said at the same time, the doctor walked away. "So your not mad?" Ben asked. "About what?" Kevin replied. "You know... Gwen?" Ben answered. "Oh that! No, I'm just gald shestopped nagging." "Yeah, me too, let's go get some ice cream!" "Yeah!" When the duo got there, some E.V.O. was gobbling people up with ice-cream smeared all over its face. "Oh no! An E.V.O. that can turn people into ice-cream!" Kevin yelped. "And I can't fight because of my cast!" "Then I can!" Ben shoutd as he hit the Ultimatrix's dial. "Hulkarms! Whura?" Fourarms was confused, he now had green skin, his pony tail was longer, his armor was purple, and his arms reached down to the ground. "Hulkarms smash!" he said as he pounded the E.V.O. "Fun fun fun! DERP!" "Ben!" Kevin yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Control yourself!" "No! Hulkarms smash more!" Hulkarms said even though he had beaten the E.V.O., he was now smashing an ice-cream machine and eating all the liquids in it. "Dang! How am I supposed to stop him?" '' Kevin thought. ''"I know, I'll wait for the Ultimatrix to time out!" BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER!!!! Gandalf Matter Well, Kevin was stupid and lazy, eventually, Hulkarms finished eating ice cream and ran into the hot dog sotre and gobbled everything up, and then after twenty stores in 24 hours, Ben got a criminal record from the police. It was now time to patrol Earth, and just in time for some robots with Artificial Intelligence. "Well robots, I may be in a cast, but I bet I can't be hurt if I'm... rubber!" Kevin said, absorbing a tire. "And this is ti-" Ben tried to say. "No Ben! Remember what happened with Fourarms?" "Yeah, pretty awesome huh?" Ben grinned. "Gandalf Matter! Wait, cooool, maaaagicc." He said, then turning in front of the robots. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Then striking them with mana. "Beat that! According to my calculations, their weak spot is in the robotic spleen, which..." And Gandalf Matter continued on, with Kevin streching round the robot and squeezing it, making it explode. Now there were only two robots left. "Now for my next calculation." Gandalf Matter said as a robot was running on the left to him and another robot was running on the right side towards him. "I will dissapear!" And he did, making the robots smash into each other and explode, Gandalf Matter appeared behind Kevin and transformed back to Ben. "Yay!" Ben said. "Let's celebrate! Let's go for ice-cream!" "Yeah but we got kicked out remember?" Kevin recounted. "Oh yeah... let's go for frozen yogurt!" "Yeah!" YOU SUCK ICE-CREAM. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ice Cream E.V.O. *A.I Robots *Flower E.V.O. *Doctor *Screaming Man Aliens/E.V.O.s Used *Swampfire *Nyan Rath *Hulkarms *Gandalf Matter Trivia *Ice-cream doesn't really suck, it was just a joke. *The doctor lied and he accidentally discected Gwen, and pouring Chemical X into her fur, making the Tigerpuff Girls! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Nanite Infection Category:B1K3